Life Ever Changing
by Crime-drama lover
Summary: It all starts out with an innocent date night for Tony and Ziva. But Ziva ends up pregnant! Story of their second child. T for second chapter but innocent beyond that!
1. Chapter 1

Tony strolled into the women's restroom as if it was a completely normal thing for a man to do. He saw Ziva standing at the sink washing her hands and humming the tune to their son, Jacob's, favorite song. It was _We are the Dinosaurs_ from one of his preschool CD's.

"Tony, you know some day there is going to be another woman in the bathroom and you will get charged for sexual harassment!" Ziva laughed

"Can't a man get some alone time with his beautiful wife! Lord only knows with a three year old we don't get any!" Tony replied

Ziva rolled her eyes at him.

"Speaking of some alone time, I got Jake set up with a sleepover at Braxton's tonight. It's a Friday!" Tony said eagerly

"Well looks like we can stay up late with no "Mommy I had a bad dream" interruptions!" Ziva replied seductively

Tony flashed his famous million-dollar smile. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, and felt like one, too. A night alone with Ziva was a treat for anyone lucky enough to get one. She was stunning. Her long, dark brown curls framed her gorgeous face. Her body was toned, fit, and perfect.

After work the couple went and picked up their adorable son from preschool. He was so exited about his sleepover that he blabbed about it the whole way home.

Later that night, Tony and Ziva brought Jake to Braxton's house.

"Hey Tony," Braxton's father, Jason, greeted as he opened the door. " Brax, Jacob is here!" Jason called behind him.

Then a curly haired boy came running to the door. He quickly greeted Tony and Ziva, and then ran off with Jake to play. The boys giggled excitedly as they scurried up the stairs to Braxton's room.

"Sorry about the short greeting," Jason apologized, "Braxton has been non-stop about this sleepover all day."

"That's alright," Tony said, "Jake has been off the wall too. Thanks for taking him for the night. Every couple needs a date night though! If you have any issues with him, any at all, you let us know."

Jason smiled at the couple.

"Jacob is a joy to have around! Very polite, always says his please and thank you, and eats whatever he is served, no questions asked. Good kid; you two are doing a hell of a job." The fathered gushed

"Thanks." Tony said, "Jacob, come down and say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy!" He yelled into the house

Their little faux-hawked boy ran downstairs and into Ziva's arms. He then collided into his father. After all of their kisses were given, hugs were squeezed out of them, and they had said, "I love you" until they were out of breath, Tony and Ziva left.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva were walked to their table. They were at their favorite restaurant. They would go there every Friday night when they were dating.

"Man, it's been a long time since we've been out for date night." Tony said stroking Ziva soft hand

"Yes! But, with Jacob it's hard to get out much." Ziva sighed

"We should do this more often, Sweet cheeks" Tony said rubbing his nose against hers.

They finished their meals and headed home. Hand-in-hand they walked inside their house. Ziva went into their bedroom to change into something more comfortable and then sat on the couch. Tony dug through his movie collection and picked one for the two of them to watch. As the movie started, Ziva rested her head on Tony's strong chest. She could hear his heart beating and his breathing.

He arched his neck down and kissed her lightly. She sat up and pressed her lips against his lips firmly. He pressed his tongue on her lips and tried to gain entrance into her mouth. She let his tongue in and their tongues battled for dominance. He carried her into the bedroom. She landed on the bed with him on top of her. They made love softly late into the night.

Around noon the next day they went to pick up Jacob. This time Braxton's mom, Christine, answered the door and greeted them kindly.

"Hi, you guys! Did you have a nice date night?" she asked with a smile

"Yes, it was great!" Ziva said as she cheekily looked at Tony

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun! Jake was great and he had tons of fun," She said to them. She then turned around and called into the house, "Jacob, your mommy and daddy are here!"

He came running down the stairs and leaped into Ziva's arms. She kissed him on the cheek. He then leaned over to Tony and cupped his large face in his little hands and kissed him on his lips.

Though they had a wonderful night, they were ready to go home with Jacob. Time with him was their favorite time of day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva sat on the toilet, staring at the little piece of plastic. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at the pregnancy test. She couldn't believe it was positive! She was…_pregnant._ Her mind raced with emotions. She was exited, scared, and speechless.

She walked into the bedroom and saw Tony standing in front of the mirror, tying his tie.

"Tony," she said nervously, "I have a surprise for you."

He looked at her puzzled and said, "Can't this wait, Ziva? We're gonna be late for work and my head doesn't need another head slap."

"No Tony, it can't," she said quietly, "I need to tell you now."

He looked at her in a concerned way and spoke, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded and he sat down on the bed. Ziva told him to close his eyes and hold out his hands. Tony held out his hand and felt something light fall into it. He opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"Wow. You're pregnant? Oh my God!" Tony breathed

Ziva smiled and nodded. Tony swept her up and kissed her on the lips.

They walked into work hand-in-hand with very big smiles. McGee looked at them skeptically.

"Why are you two so chipper today?" McGee asked curiously

Tony shrugged and winked at Ziva. Ziva smiled at him, rolling her eyes.

"You know what, I don't want to know," McGee said

They felt so overjoyed all day. They were so full of good feelings that they felt like they could fly away. That night, they were going to tell Jacob and the team the next day.

_Later that night…_

"Jake, we have a surprise for you!" Ziva told their three year old after dinner

"Tell me, Mama! Tell me!" He said eagerly

"After you get ready for bed, sweet boy," she said kissing him on the forehead.

Tony took Jacob into the bathroom and gave him a quick bath. He then put on his Woody pajamas and brushed his hair and teeth.

"Okay, are you ready to hear the surprise, bambino?" Tony asked his son who was bouncing off the wall in excitement.

"Yes!" Jake yelled

"Mommy is going to have another baby! You're gonna be a big brother!" Tony relayed happily

Jacob's face lit up like a light. He lifted up Ziva's shirt and kissed her belly. The family laughed at this cute and charming action. They knew that he was going to be a fantastic big brother.

The next day they told the team. They were all overjoyed for the two and congratulated them with many hugs. The couple was very excited for the new baby's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony walked into the living room where his wife was sitting, her stomach protruding out. They had just found out yesterday that their baby was a girl.

"I'm home. Sorry I'm late but Gibbs had me follow up a lead even though I knew it was going nowhere." Tony apologized to his wife; "I got something on the way home."

He handed Ziva a baby name book. Ziva raised her eyebrows realizing that they hadn't even talked about names for their new baby. She noticed that several pages already had tags in them.

"What are these?" she asked, pointing at the page markers

"I marked some names I like. I was looking through it before I bought it. I figured we should probably start thinking about names, now that we know the gender." She remarked

She looked at the names marked by the small colorful stickers. The names were: Charlotte, Rowen, Olivia, Maya, and Violet. Ziva smiled at his choices and liked them very much.

"You, my love, have very good name taste." Ziva complimented Tony

"Thank you. Which ones are your favorites?" he asked her

"Hmmm. I like Charlotte, Maya, and Rowen a lot." She told him

"Yeah me too. I think Charlotte might remind me of the 2006 remake of Charlotte's Web. I never did like that movie." He said

"So its between Maya and Rowen. Well, I prefer Rowen. It's more unique, not as popular." She told him

"I agree, Ziva. Well then," Tony said rubbing Ziva's belly, "You, little baby, are now named Rowen!"

"How about middle names?" Ziva asked

"Kate. I want her middle name to be Kate. My old partner always did want kids, this is the least I can do." Tony said staring into the distance

"Rowen Kate. That is very beautiful, Tony." She whispered as she kissed his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_Several months later…_

Ziva walked slowly to the couch and plopped down onto it. She was very pregnant and didn't want to do anything but sit. Suddenly she felt herself become wet. She knew what had just happened, her water had broken and it was time to go to the hospital.

"Tony!" she called

"Hmmm?" He replied

"It's time. My water broke." She said to him as he walked into the living room, brushing his teeth.

The toothbrush dropped to the ground and there was a bustle of preparations, as the small family got ready to go to the hospital.

As they dropped off Jake at Gibbs house, Tony asked Gibbs a question.

"Any advice on raising little girls? I know about boys, so Jake is easier; but I know _nothing_ about girls."

Gibbs laughed and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Tony," He said, "there isn't much to do but be patient, very patient. And, also, don't forget to love her with everything you have. You never know when your times with them ends so embrace every second. Last but not least, remember Jacob. He will feel forgotten with the flurry of new things and big changes. Make sure he knows that your love does not divide, it multiplies."

"Thanks, boss. Really, thanks." Tony smiled at Gibbs

"Anytime, DiNozzo. Now get out of here; Ziva looks ready to pop!" Gibbs replied teasingly

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ziva was admitted and they met with their doctor, Dr. Joseph Brenner. Dr. Brenner had been great throughout the whole pregnancy. He had endured late night panicked phone calls and questions so idiotic and silly that even the nurses had trouble keeping a straight face.

The labor was easy and quick but that didn't keep Ziva from swearing like a sailor and nearly breaking Tony's hand.

After one final push, at 4:18 pm, 7 lb. 8 oz. Rowen Kate DiNozzo was born. She came out screaming and pink. Ziva cried and Tony almost did but he restrained himself from losing it.

Ziva had been a baby hog right after baby Rowen was born but, lucky enough for Tony, she finally let him hold his newborn daughter. Tony looked at Ziva. She had just given birth and yet she looked so beautiful. She took his breath away just like Rowen did.

"Hi baby girl," He spoke softly to the infant cradled in his arms, "I'm your daddy and I love you very much. You have a big brother who is very excited to meet you and he loves you very much just like me! Your mommy loves you too, and so do Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and even the autopsy gremlin, Palmer!"

Just then the team walked in. Jacob ran from Gibbs and hopped onto Ziva's bed.

"Mama, you not fat no more!" Jake said

Ziva laughed and said, "No because the doctors got baby out of my tummy already."

"Where baby?" He asked

"Right here, buddy" Tony said to his three- year old, "Her name is Rowen Kate"

Jacob sat on Tony's lap and held his new sister for the first time.

He kissed her and said "Hi baby Ro. I you big brudder! I wuv you!"

The team all had their hearts melted by his sweet words and action.

"Do you want her nickname to be Ro, Jacob?" Ziva asked

"Yeah! She cute, Mama! I like my baby. I wanna keep her!" He replied sweetly

"Well you're in luck because we were planning on keeping her!" Tony said sarcastically

"Can I hold her now?" Abby asked enthusiastically

"Yeah sure," Tony replied, "Jake let's give Abby a turn to hold him."

Abby held the tiny babe and squealed with excitement. Rowen was passed from loved one to loved one, each person cooing at her newness.

She was beautiful, just like her brother. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were bright blue. She had soft, perfect features that fit her gorgeously. Her hat was the hat the hospital provided. It was pink and blue with a big bow in the front.

Everyone was just smitten for her. She instantly cast a love spell on everyone and they knew she would be just as spoiled as Jacob. But what they also knew was that they loved her, unconditionally.


End file.
